Koi no Yokan
by huohuaduvessa
Summary: -A Japanese untranslatable word. It is the instinctual knowledge or recognition that a future love is inevitable. KnBxHaikyuu
1. Prolougue

_"If you want to win, become stronger."_

Shoyo glared down at Kageyama as he walked away, the bitter sting of defeat thrumming through his chest. He could feel his eyes prick with unshed tears, his throat raw from frustration. He did his best, he knew that well, and yet it wasn't enough to overcome the wall in front of him. He vowed to become stronger and push himself to his limits. This is a loss he'd etch into his heart. He'd defeat Kageyama. Someday.

"I see that went well. Are you good?"

An arm slung around his neck as his head turned to look at the amber-eyed girl, her normally half-lidded eyes fully alert and her brows furrowed in concern.

"Hai!"

His response made her smile.

"If you say so."

…

_"Come on guys, we need to practice! We're not gonna win if we don't!"_

_"Whatever. It's not like it's important, anyway."_

_"Aki-chan, we're not the boys' team. We don't need to win this, we're girls. We just aren't good at this stuff."_

_She hated how content and satisfied they were with how they are. She hated how they thought it wouldn't matter just because they were girls. She hated how they would throw condescending looks at her for wanting and trying so hard to excel at a sport and be taken seriously. She hated how complacent they were when they could all be so much more._

…

The buzzer sounded like a death knoll rather than the end of a match.

_'111 - 11'_

Akiko stared in horror at what her team had done.

_'111 - 11'_

Realization crept on her like how bile went up to her throat. They completely mocked and played their opponents. They weren't a team. They all played by themselves, scoring points against one another instead of playing against Meiko. Even Meiko's points were orchestrated.

_'111 - 11'_

She felt sick. She couldn't believe they would do this. Her hand covered her mouth in shock, her eyes flicked to where a redhead stared at the score in blatant satisfaction. She couldn't believe he let them do _this._ This wasn't the team she helped form, helped reach the top. This wasn't _her team._

_'111 - 11'_

Staring back at the score, she felt something in her break. What she couldn't stop thinking though, was that she _had a hand in this_.

…

Screaming her throat raw at her team did nothing but cause her grief and be dismissed as a lunatic. Too blinded by their hunger for victory, they couldn't see what they did wrong.

...

_'Generation of Miracles Dominates Meiko'_

_'Kamizaki Junior High B-ball Player, Jumped Off Building'_

_'Dojizamaki Basketball Team, Blames Generation of Miracles for Teammate's Suicide'_

_'Meiko Basketball Club, Disbanded out of Trauma?'_

Akiko's eyes grew dimmer with every news article she read. '_Ever-Victorious_' her living ass, all it did was make them blind with the victory. She felt guilt eat at her with every news written about the tragedy. She still couldn't grasp how all this escaped her for at least half a year. She knew they were changing, no, she already knew they did, but it never occurred to her that they were capable of what she witnessed at that final match_ at all_.

Her trail of thought was broken when she felt her bed dip and she hurriedly turned her phone off. Turning her head to look at the trespasser of her room, her gaze met a pair of crimson eyes along with a pout he will forever deny.

"You're upset."

She scoffed at the verb he used.

"Understatement. I'm disgusted at what you guys did."

Akiko couldn't help but feel her gut churn at Akashi's confused expression.

"But we still won. That has always been what's important, wasn't it?"

She pursed her lips at his response. They've argued about this countless of times, and they were both too stubborn to admit defeat. So she called for a truce, she didn't want their friendship to end over this. She valued their relationship way too much for that.

…

"So what are you going to do, Tetsu?"

Akiko lazily slipped on her vanilla milkshake as she waited for her former teammate to respond. She didn't have anything better to do this weekend, so she decided to check on the Phantom Player.

"I'm joining Seirin, they have a good team. I'll show them that their basketball is wrong."

She admired the steel in his eyes as he proclaimed his intent. She admired the strength that he had and smiled wryly.

"That's good. Someone has to beat that in their heads after all."

She paused for a bit, not quite sure how break the news to her friend before she mentally shrugged. She was never one for softening her words.

"I'm moving out of Tokyo. And I'm quitting basketball. That match..." Her smile slipped off her face as she stared at her drink.

"When I helped Sei build the team, everyone loved the sport and even though we were all first years, we reached the Nationals. I envisioned a team, a family who supports each other through thick and thin. That _match_ showed me the exact opposite. When you're strong enough, teamplay becomes nothing but a notion to you. Reading those news articles? How many lives did I ruin by spearheading those monsters?"

_'The only one who can beat me is me!'_

Her hand tightened to a fist at the memory. Deeming the memory a distraction, she banished it and smiled again at Kuroko.

"I wish you all the luck, Kuroko. If you need any help, anything at all, just let me know. I'll try my best to help you."

…

Hinata Shoyo's leg bounced as his anticipation made his ADHD act up. Today was the day Akiko moved back in after spending most of her life in Tokyo. He only found out about it a week ago, when she face timed him and told him she wanted a break from basketball. It was then that he convinced her to go to Karasuno with him and join Volleyball. If he noticed her bloodshot eyes and runny nose, he never mentioned anything about it.

…

Akiko's eyebrow rose as the yellow and blue ball rolled over to her.

"You do know I don't know much about Volleyball, don't you?" She said as she picked up the ball. Her lips twitched as he started waving his arms around.

"Come on, it's fun! Here, I'll toss. You just have to 'Woosh' and 'Gwah' and then 'Boom'!"

She snickered at his inarticulate response. She put her book down and jogged over.

"Alright, alright. I'll give it a try."

Shoyo tossed the ball at her, to spite him from taking her away from her book, she caught the ball and shot it, free-throw style. Watching him splutter in indignation, she let out a laugh.

"Maa, maa. I'll do it right this time. Promise!"

Bouncing back, Shoyo fetched the ball and tossed it to her. Running up to the net, she jumped as if doing a dunk and smacked the ball as hard as she could down to the other side of the court.

The resounding smack had her looking at her hand. It felt good, letting her aggression out on the ball. It felt different from basketball. She could see why her twin fell in love with it.

And to her surprise, she could see herself falling in love with it too.

* * *

_**( Hey guys! I know I have two other stories, that I still haven't updated lately, but I've been obssessed with Haikyuu lately and I've always wanted to write a KnB fic, but they always felt lacking. The idea formed and evolved in my head during my finals. I just HAD to write it down. Hope you guys like it! If you got ideas or any suggestions, then please comment or PM me. Thankssss~)**_


	2. Natsukashii

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to their respective authors. **_

* * *

(adj.) a warm sudden feeling of sentimentality in which small things bring back some old good memories while one remembers the fondness and goodness of that time.

* * *

_Shoyo remembered the first time he met his sister. _

_He was five. Young, innocent, and utterly amazed as he stared around at the sights around him. It was his first time in Tokyo. For reasons unknown to him at that time, his mother took him with her on her weekly trip to the city. _

_"Now remember, Sho-kun, you have to be a very, very good boy while we're there, okay? We don't want to be kicked out, don't we?"_

_And Shoyo being Shoyo, readily agreed. He finally gets to know where his Okaa-sama goes every weekend! _

_He did not expect to see a very frail and much smaller version of himself lying down on a hospital bed._

...

_Shoyo couldn't help but stare, mesmerized, at the fact that he had an older sister, a twin, this whole time. So, why hadn't she grown up with him? _

...

"Shoyo, if you don't stop daydreaming, I will slam this ball into your face."

Shoyo was startled out of his memories at the sight of the ball rushing to his face. He squeaked before running away, his sisters chasing him with balls in their hands, ready to be thrown at him.

One wouldn't think his twin had struggled to walk without wheezing before.

…

"_Sei, look! They have sakura trees! Wow, doesn't it look amazing?"_

_The scenery of falling pink petals always seemed dreamlike to the orange-haired girl. She was eager to explore their new campus, but she did her best to restrain herself. Uncle always said first impressions were important. _

"_You know, if you wanted to have them, you could have said something to either of our fathers. They dote on you enough to do that." Seijuuro said, a soft smile playing on his lips. _

_Akiko ignored his words and continued to stare in awe at the soft shower of petals while tugging her companion forward. _

"_I want to be like that someday, just floating free without a care in the world."_

…

Akiko blinked out of her reverie when Momoi snapped her fingers in front of her. Momoi grinned in victory when she saw that she successfully caught her friend's attention. Aki has always been easily distracted, something that has frequently caused misunderstandings with their classmates. It was something that boggled Momoi's mind, considering how completely focused Akiko could get during games and when she's reading.

"Where did you go this time?" Momoi asked.

Akiko gave her a small smile. "Sorry, Sat-chan. I just remembered our first day in Teiko." A sakura tree had caught her eye, it wasn't blooming yet, but she'd been awfully nostalgic lately.

Momoi laughed, her eyes crinkling in mirth as she recalled a particularly funny memory.

"Dai-chan thought you were a lost kid."

Akiko spluttered as she looked away in denial. Her height could be a touchy subject, it never failed to bring out a reaction.

…

_If there was anything Akiko couldn't help doing, it was overhearing and eavesdropping on others. Especially on her mother and the doctors. As a child spending her childhood in the hospital, constantly monitored, there wasn't much she could do other than reading and hope there would be someone to visit her other than the nurses and doctors who stopped by to check on her._

_In complete contrast with her twin, Hinata Akiko was a quiet child. Her focus wandered, yes, and there was a constant itch in her limbs calling her to just _move _that made it evident she had ADHD same as her brother, but ultimately, she was a quiet child. She was quiet to the point her mother worried she was mute. _

_If it wasn't for her speaking in full sentences, that is. She never did speak unless she was sure it was a full, proper sentence, but she digressed._

_When adults kept things from you while acting as if they were walking on eggshells (_she learned that from a book Sei leant her!_), it would naturally pique the interest of a child hungry for information._

_And if no one knew that she hoarded everything she heard and connected numerous dots, well, no one asked._

…

Hinata Hiroaki was a man who wholeheartedly believed in the family way. Every member of his family may have interpreted it differently, but still, they all followed the same code.

'_Live to do the impossible.'_

If the Akashi's were absolute, the Hinata's were _impossible_. He lost count of the times he and his cousins drove Masaomi up the wall with their family's shenanigans.

(_Seriously. who knew cooking could be a gymnastic exercise?_)

(_His family. That's who_.)

Everyone and their aunt knew how much Hiroaki believed in the family motto, so it stood to show that his belief in his family and their way carried over to his first-born. Yes, little Aki-hime had been born a few months too early, therefore already saddled with setbacks, but his darling little girl was defying expectations already! And Sho was such a hyper bundle of adorable-ness (_Shut up, Masaomi, the word exists!)_, it's impossible to say no to him!

His twin bundles of joy were already bouncing about, being impossible to everyone in their own ways. He was so proud of them!

…

If he glared at anyone who thought his children were anything less than perfect, then that was his business.

…

If anyone bothered to ask her, her father and Sei were god-sends and she refused to believe otherwise.

Akiko's father was a wealth of information and assurance in this dreary white room where she spent her whole life with only a television and several books as constant company. He encouraged and enabled her thirst to learn and absorb information on everything she could possibly get her grubby little hands on. He unabashedly supported and believed her when Akiko expressed her desires to someday play with Sei and her twin in their respective sports, no matter how unlikely the doctors thought it would happen.

(Or maybe it was _because _of how unlikely they thought it would happen that had the little Hinata setting such a thing as her goal.)

(She certainly wouldn't have worked as hard, otherwise.)

(Spite was such a wonderful motivator.)

…

Her Tou-sama taught her many things, but one lesson she'll never forget is their family way. She'll never forget his uncharacteristically serious voice and the utter surety and conviction burning in his eyes.

"_We Hinata's live to do the impossible, Akiko, never forget that."_

If this was what allowed her father to believe in her, then she'll cling to it with everything she had.

…

Akiko was jolted from her trip down memory lane by the call for dinner.

She'd be the first to admit to having such a pathetic beginning, but she'd never scorn or regret any of rushed to put her memorabilias back in their box (_her first diary, storybooks from her Otou-san, the basketball Sei first gifted her-_), and smiled before rushing out of the room and raced her siblings to the dining table.

Throwbacks could wait, right now, the food waiting to be eaten couldn't.

"If anyone steals any of the _tempura_, there will be hell to pay!"

"_Language!_"

* * *

_**Can anyone see the pattern in the Hinata family's names? **_

_**Heyyyyyy~! I figured if I would post Resfeber as the next chapter, the story would go too fast. So here's a little filler where you get to know a bit of Aki's past! If you haven't figured yet, Akiko is a premature baby who was born like, 26-27 weeks early, which comes with a lot of health issues. Preemies are actually common among twin or multiples pregnancies, stats say about 50% for twins and 90% for triplets are premature. However, it **_**is_ possible to keep the other twin from going out prematurely through a caesarean section. Anyway, Aki is a quiet bundle of spite since she was a wee kid, that doesn't really change much._**


End file.
